City of Dreams
by Martini
Summary: Three girls flee to Manhattan where they hope their dreams will come true. Please R and R! I'd love some feedback!


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Newsies or any of their characters. Martini and Bangles do belong to me, while all the other characters (Bookie, Psyche, Blizzard and Moneybags) are only on loan from their owners.  
  
Author's Note: I have been told that I write in a 2002-ish way and not an 1899-ish way, which is true. Consider yourselves warned!! (  
  
"Now where are we gonna to stay?" demanded Moneybags.  
  
"I don't know! I'm sorry, but I didn't think that far in the plan!" replied Blizzard.  
  
Psyche stepped in between the two girls. "Guys, calm down! I'm sure we'll find someplace!" she said, trying to be optimistic about whole the situation.  
  
The girls had just broken out of jail earlier that morning and had hopped a train to Manhattan where they hoped their dreams would come true. Ever since they got there, they had been bickering about everything.  
  
Moneybags was a tall, slim brunette who was rough around the edges. Psyche on the other hand, was very different. With dark almond shaped eyes, and midnight black hair, she was the moderator of the three. Blizzard was also another thing all together. She was the dreamer, and had cooked up the whole plan of breaking out of jail.  
  
"Right now I'm at a point where I don't care where we stay but I know for a fact that I can't walk another step without some food!" declared Blizzard.  
  
"Fine," retorted Moneybags. "We'll go get you some."  
  
The girls ever so casually walked over to one of the street vendors on the corner.  
  
"You know the drill," whispered Moneybags.  
  
Psyche and Blizzard nodded.  
  
"This is the last time I'm gonna do this," whispered Psyche harshly. "You know how much I hate doin' this."  
  
Blizzard went up to the vendor and started a huge debate on whether or not the fruit was fresh. Psyche took her position, scanning the streets for bulls. Moneybags looked back to make sure the vendor wasn't looking and reached for an apple. She tucked it into her shirt and reached for another. Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air.  
  
"Cheese it! It's the bulls!" yelled Moneybags, grabbing Blizzard's arm.  
  
The three took off running. They hurtled down the street, rounded the corner and smacked into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Blizzard said, and then glanced up to see who she had hit. Staring down at her was none other than 2 blue-capped policemen.  
  
"Damn," muttered Moneybags.  
  
The policemen quickly handcuffed the girls and pushed them into the back of a police truck.  
  
Psyche turned to look at Moneybags and Blizzard. "I guess we don't have to find a place to stay tonight!" she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once the truck had stopped, the girls found themselves being ushered into a building. They climbed a staircase and then were pushed inside a room.  
  
"Here's your nightclothes," a man said, throwing a bundle of clothes at Moneybags.  
  
"Lights out at 9, and I would suggest you get a good night's rest. You're on kitchen duty tomorrow." He turned his back on the girls and left the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"What was that?" Blizzard exclaimed.  
  
"And where are we?" chimed in Moneybags.  
  
"You're in the Refuge," a voice called out from across the room.  
  
"The Refuge?" inquired Psyche, walking over to the girl who was talking to them.  
  
"Basically, it's a jail for kids. The bulls catch you and put you in 'ere."  
  
Moneybags snorted. "Great. We break out of jail, only to end back up in jail!"  
  
"So, what's your names?" the red haired girl asked.  
  
"I'm Psyche."  
  
"I'm Blizzard."  
  
"And I'm Moneybags. And you are…?"  
  
"I'm Bangles. So, what did you girls do to end up here anyways?"  
  
"Stole some food. What can I say? We were hungry."  
  
Bangles laughed. "I know the feeling! I've been thrown in here more times than I can count for stealing!"  
  
"Is that why you're in here now?"  
  
"Yup. It's a habit of mine I guess. I think it's fun to steal."  
  
The four girls were silent for a moment.  
  
"Can we sleep anywhere?"  
  
"We're the only one's here so you've got your pick."  
  
Bangles stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "Well, I'm gonna go change for the night. If you girls need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
They nodded and Bangles left.  
  
"I guess we'd better get changed too," Psyche said.  
  
But before they could move, the door creaked open and two girls entered. One was short, and had glossy brown hair that was cut sleekly to her chin. The other was tall and had long, shimmering blonde hair that had a slight curl at the bottom.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" asked the brunette.  
  
"I know! That was so funny. I almost cried!" replied the blonde.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and said simultaneously, "It was worth it!" and then broke into laughter. After a few moments, the girls regained their composures and walked over to a pair of bunks. The blonde sat down and was quiet for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
"Blink is gonna kill me."  
  
"I know!" replied the brunette. "And can you imagine what Race is gonna be like? Remember last time he had to break us out?"  
  
The blonde snorted, causing both of them to crack up.  
  
"Hey! Look Bookie! We're got company!"  
  
The brunette turned her head and looked in the direction of the girls.  
  
"Hi!" the blonde said, walking over to them. "I'm Martini and this is my friend Bookie. And you are?"  
  
Moneybags spoke up. "I'm Moneybags, that's Psyche and that's Blizzard."  
  
"Hi," Bookie said. "So why are you girls stuck in a place like this?"  
  
Blizzard turned to Bookie and Martini. "Stealing."  
  
"Oh," the two girls echoed.  
  
"You?" she asked.  
  
Martini and Bookie started laughing again.  
  
"It's a long story," Martini replied.  
  
"We've got time!" said Psyche.  
  
Martini and Bookie proceeded to tell them all about how they embarrassed a bull who had been patrolling his block. They catcalled at him, and Bookie even went as far as kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"It's actually not a very good story," Martini commented. "Bookie and I were board. We just wanted ta do somethin' for fun."  
  
"Yeh, I hate this crummy city!! Every time we do somethin' fun, we get thrown in the Refuge!" replied Bookie.  
  
"You don't really mean that. What would you do without Race?"  
  
Bookie sat in thought for a moment. "You're right. I could never leave him! He's too attached ta me and it would break his heart."  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
"So who exactly is Race?" asked Moneybags.  
  
"Oh! I didn't tell you? He's my boy. We've been datin' forever."  
  
"Really?" asked Blizzard, wanting to know all the details.  
  
Bookie proceeded to tell them all about the crazy things Race had done.  
  
"He sounds like a laugh!" commented Moneybags.  
  
"He is! Do you wanna meet him? He's comin' to break us out tonight."  
  
"Sure," the girls replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as the girls were closing their eyes for the night, a sound came from the window.  
  
"Is that them?" whispered Psyche.  
  
Martini nodded. "Shhh!" she said, placing a finger to her lips. "Let's listen to what they're saying."  
  
The girls all sat up in their bunks, straining their ears.  
  
"Race!" a voice whispered harshly. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?"  
  
There was a pause and the sound of a match being struck floated through the window.  
  
"Havin' a cigar. What's it to yah?"  
  
"Could you finish it at home?" the voice asked, irritated. "I don't really like being miles above the ground with the only thing keepin' me from fallin' to my death is a rope that you're holdin'!"  
  
"Calm down! If it botha's yah that much…"  
  
A pair of legs suddenly came into view; then a body; and then finally the face of a teenage guy.  
  
"Martini?" he whispered. "You in there?"  
  
Martini ran from her bunk to the window. "Heya Blink!" she said, giving him a kiss as best she could through the bars. "Where yah been? Bookie and I have been waitin' all night!"  
  
"Don't blame me! Race here, couldn't leave the lodgin' house until he had finished his poker game."  
  
"Hey!" Race whispered loudly from the roof. "You can't blame me for that. Jack bet me that I couldn't beat him in t'ree solid hands. I couldn't just leave!"  
  
By this time, Bookie had joined Martini at the window.  
  
"Race, are you tellin' me that you made me wait here for you just so you could play poker?" Bookie asked.  
  
"I…Well…I…," he stumbled. "Well, what exactly were yah doin' here in the first place?" he said, changing the subject.  
  
It was Bookie's turn to stumble.  
  
Blink turned to Martini. "Yah! Why are you in here?"  
  
Martini turned and looked at Bookie, and then back again at Blink.  
  
"A goil can't reveal all her secrets, can she?"  
  
Blink pouted for a moment.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand out there all night or get us outta here?" complained Bookie.  
  
In no time flat, Blink had removed the bars from the window and had jumped in beside the girls.  
  
"Blink, I want you to meet some friends of mine. They're comin' with us."  
  
"Okay…" he replied slowly.  
  
Bookie turned back to the girls. "You coming?"  
  
"Yah!" they chorused.  
  
The girls then proceeded to climb out the window and be pulled onto the roof. Finally everyone had escaped the clutched of the Refuge. Race wiped the sweat fro his brow and gave a sigh.  
  
"Geez. Next time we come to break these goils out, you're staying on the roof," he said to Blink.  
  
Blink nodded. "Sure. I'd feel safer that way anyways."  
  
Race gave him a dirty look and looked like he was going to say something. Fortunately, Bookie quickly shushed him.  
  
"Why are we standing around here? Lets get a move on!" she exclaimed, changing the subject.  
  
The group quietly trooped down the fire escape that was located on the other side of the roof and ran off into the darkness.  
  
******************  
  
"Owwww," moaned Race, falling onto his bunk. "Remind me to never, ever run straight back here without stopping."  
  
Bookie fell down beside him. "Me too. I still don't get why we ran back here in the first place."  
  
Race lifted his head from his pillow. "You!" he cried, pointing at Blink. "You made me run! Just because I wanted a cigar…" he grumbled to himself.  
  
Mush got up from his bunk and walked over to the group. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. "Looks like you got one hell of a workout Race."  
  
Race mumbled obscenities from his pillow. Mush ignored him and continued. "How was the Refuge?"  
  
"Drear. Drab. Dark," replied Martini. "Take your pick. Though we did meet some new people. So that was good." She motioned to the girls but all Mush could see was the raven haired girl who stood at the front of the group. Her dark eyes sparkled as she laughed at a joke Blizzard had made.  
  
"Mush! Mush!"  
  
"Wha…?" he asked slowly, being knocked out of his trance.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Blizzard, Moneybags, and Psyche."  
  
The girls each nodded in turn to their names.  
  
"So that's her name!" Mush thought to himself. "And a pretty one at that! I wonder if she'd like me?"  
  
Bookie had started to get impatient because she and Race had big plans for that night. She needed to introduce the girls and then she could be on her way. "Guys!" she shouted. No one acknowledged her. "Guys!" she shouted for a second time. Jack realized that she was having difficulties and decided to intervene.  
  
"Listen up ya bums!" he bellowed. Everyone paused in what they were doing. Bookie quickly introduced the girls, and then everyone resumed what they had been doing. All except for Jack. He was curious about the new girl Blizzard, and wanted to meet her. He boldly swaggered over to her in a certain way leaders do, and tapped her on the shoulder. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder as she turned her steel blue eyes on him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. "Did you want something?" she continued for a second time when Jack did not respond to her. For once in his life, Jack was tongue- tied. He has absolutely no idea what to say to this beautiful creature.  
  
"Lets start all over again. I'm Blizzard and you are…" she asked patiently.  
  
"Jack," he mumbled, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"Jack…" she said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. You're the strike leader!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Yes I am," he replied, finally finding his tongue.  
  
"I'd love to hear about the strike."  
  
"Well then, would you accompany me onto the roof. It's much quieter there."  
  
"Certainly," she replied, and the two strolled happily up the fire escape, and onto the roof.  
  
By this time, Moneybags was feeling a little left out.  
  
"What good friends I have," she grumbled to herself. She had seen Blizzard and Jack head on up to the roof. Psyche and Mush had quickly followed. Mush had finally made his move and Psyche had liked what she had seen. "I wonder if it's gonna be like this forever now. Me stuck being the third wheel, or even the fifth wheel."  
  
The door suddenly swung open, and a tall, dark haired boy entered the room. The boys playing cards near the door glanced up and broke into a smile when they saw him.  
  
"Snoddy! Care to play a hand?" asked one.  
  
"Sorry fellows. I'm gonna sit this one out. Last time I lost all my money. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
He then walked over to where Moneybags was seated and plopped down on a bunk. "Maybe my luck is changing!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Hi!" she said confidently to the boy.  
  
The boy glanced up. "Hi!" he said back cheerfully. "I didn't see you beforehand."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm new here."  
  
"I figured that. I'm Snoddy."  
  
"I'm Moneybags."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, both searching for something else to say to each other.  
  
"This may sound a little bit forward, but would you want to go up to the roof with me? There's a meteor shower going on and it's pretty spectacular." He pondered his request for a moment.  
  
"That's why I was so late getting in. I was watching it from the Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
Moneybags contemplated the idea for a second. "What's the harm?" she asked herself. "It's not like I'll be by myself up there."  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Snoddy jumped off his bunk and helped Moneybags to her feet, and then followed her up onto the roof.  
  
Once they had settled down, they realized that it was pretty crowded up there. Moneybags could see Blizzard and Jack, Mush and Psyche, and even further down, Race and Bookie, and Blink and Martini. She leaned back against the wall and sighed in contentment as she watched the meteors fly swiftly into the atmosphere and burn up. She thought to herself,  
  
"It feels like home here."  
  
Blizzard and Psyche were having very similar feelings at the same time. And truth be told, they had found home. 


End file.
